


i can't believe im here with you

by vlossoms



Series: domestic moonbae things [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Mentioned The Boyz Ensemble, No Dialogue, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Worldbuilding, basically just jacob's thoughts during his and kevin's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Jacob has never been one to pretend that Kevin didn’t hold his heart in his hands. He’s always belonged to the other man, has been ready to follow him to the ends of the Earth from day one, shaky and mumbled introductions shared between the two of them over coffee and cakes.ORLiterally just Jacob being extremely introspective during his wedding. Cue tears.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: domestic moonbae things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868503
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	i can't believe im here with you

**Author's Note:**

> HiiiI! It's me again, Mick, ready to bombard you with some really disgustingly soft moonbae. This was my first attempt at ever writing something like this, so PLEASE tell me what you think in the comments! I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> As always, come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)

Jacob never imagined he would be here- here, surrounded by his friends and family, Sangyeon’s hand gripping his shoulder tightly as he looks out across the people sitting, waiting. The snow is falling ever so lightly around him, unique and beautiful flakes collecting on the lapels of his suit jacket, in the soft and gentle waves of his hair. He can hear the excited murmurs filling the whited-out void around him, can see the looks his mother is shooting him from the front row as the clock in the distance ticks ever closer to _the_ moment, the moment he’s spent the last two years- no, _ten_ years building up to. 

The snow has left a comforting blanket of white across the earth, tree branches lilting ever so slightly under the weight of it all. The scenery is beautiful, absolutely stunning, and while Jacob never imagined this for himself- he’s anything _but_ disappointed. It’s stunning, all of it, the light puffs of his breath curling visibly in the air in front of him, cheeks stained a lovely rose in the biting kiss of winter air. 

Today’s the day, he finds himself repeating like the Holy Word, a mantra spiraling aimlessly through his thoughts. He’s giddy with trepidation, of finally seeing just what Chanhee’s talented and nimble fingers have created- what Juyeon and Eric’s teasing tones and looks have lead to. Jacob can’t even find it in him to fault any of them, the suspense leaving him on the metaphorical edge of his seat as he nearly vibrates out of skin at the long, dramatic build-up that will finally end on the sight of the love of his life at the end of the walkway, a direct path to the spot in front of him where declarations of love will be exchanged in the chilled breeze. 

Distantly, somewhere in his hazy brain, he can hear Sangyeon talking with his brother, the sound of his father's booming laughter echoing off of the white dipped landscape. Hands smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in his pressed-to-perfection suit for the hundredth time as he takes in Sangyeon’s delicate charcoal grey ensemble. Jacob can practically feel the texture of it against his skin, the woven material seeming so soft and warm and screaming of well-thought-out ideas. 

The grip on his shoulder serves to ground him as his eyes meet Haknyeon’s in the first row, the man who made all of this possible. His eyes crinkle up of their own accord, years of this same smile creasing the barest hint of wrinkles and crows feet, the same ones that always have the ghost of kisses pressed to them when he laughs so hard he cries. 

Haknyeon mouths something to him, Jacob merely steeling himself in response- five minutes. Five minutes until his lover, his future, his _only_ \- stands across from him, their hands held loosely between them as they seal their union between soft-spoken words and a kiss. Sunwoo’s laugh nearly shakes him from his reverie, the younger man having surprised them all with his dedication to officiating the ceremony- then again, even still, they struggled with finding someone willing to marry them. Jacob finds himself thinking out a prayer, a thank you- anything and everything he can to prepare himself as the minute hand inches ever so slowly closer to the hour mark. 

Sangyeon’s hand falls from his shoulder as the clock tower rings out the turn of the hour, rings out the coming of the person he’s set to marry. A hush spreads across the crowd as the piano starts, a soft melody filling in the empty space now devoid of laughter and gossip. All heads turn, bodies twisting in their seats in desperate hopes of the first glimpse of the figure stepping out of the reception hall, set on a direct path through the swirling snow towards the tiny little gazebo Jacob currently stands on. 

His eyes squeeze shut for once last time, he _knows_ when he opens them that he won’t be able to tear his eyes from the other person for anything. He hears the collective gasp as the other nearly glides down the aisle, long legs propelling confident strides and Jacob tries- tries to focus in on the soft, choked off sob he can hear from his mother, the whispered exclamation Sangyeon breathes. But he can’t help it when his eyes blink open slowly of their own accord and take in the beauty in front of him, the sight of the love of his life coming to stand beside him. 

Kevin looks... he looks truly extravagant. Jacob feels his mouth dry, his brain stop processing for a second- he’s simply stunning, gorgeous, too beautiful to exist in this world. Dark hair parts in just the right place, waves falling gracefully over his forehead and cheekbones as little snowflakes catch, leaving Jacob in a perpetual state of awe. Even from here, he can see the details in the makeup, the promise of glitter bringing an edge to the twinkle in his eye. He can feel the wetness pooling in his eyes as they follow down the lithe lines of Kevin’s body, taking in the exquisite craftsmanship of the embroidery and beading of the all-white jacket, the intricate detailing signaling it as it is- a work of art. The snow falling around Kevin as he walks, the piano filling out around them and the delicate red of his cheeks, all of it leads to the single tear that manages to escape unbidden, leaving a stinging trail along his cheek. 

Kevin’s hands fit so mind-numbingly perfect in his, Jacob can’t even help the way his thumbs immediately stroke over soft, pale skin. His fiancé, his future husband- he’s chuckling at him with a fondness unmatched, eyes twinkling with unrestrained glee and Jacob knows that Kevin is aware of the power he holds. 

He’s never been one to pretend that Kevin didn’t hold his heart in his hands. He’s always belonged to the other man, has been ready to follow him to the ends of the Earth from day one, shaky and mumbled introductions shared between the two of them over coffee and cakes. He thinks about that first meeting now as Kevin’s hand comes up, thumbs away an errant tear, and Jacob can feel the promise and intent behind the motion. Everything Kevin does, every little movement and minor piece of affection- all of it has lead to his moment, Jacob’s heart lurching in his throat at the notion of forever in this man’s arms. 

He’s barely aware of Sunwoo’s voice ringing loud and clear around him, too busy allowing himself to drown in the love pooling in Kevin’s eyes, succumbing to the overwhelming waves whispering of sweet relief if he lets himself fall- as if he hasn’t already, all those years ago. Jacob somehow doesn’t manage to make an even greater fool of himself, speaks up at the right times, words tight in his chest and throat, feelings, and the biting winter chill holding them hostage. 

He loses himself in the crack in Kevin’s voice as he shares his vows, in the snowflakes sitting so daintily against the inky black backdrop of his hair. Kevin’s musical tone is the constant he needs as he struggles to keep his head afloat in the sea of emotions he’s found himself in. He barely manages to not choke up as he whispers his own vows into the wind, fixating on the way Kevin is resolute in keeping himself together. 

Jacob can’t stop it anymore, the tears that overwhelm him and spill over- and he finds he doesn’t care, as Kevin coos at him and smoothes his thumbs across his cheekbones to swipe them away. He chokes on the words, memories of their life spent together over the last ten years, at the sight of Juyeon getting misty-eyed just over Kevin’s shoulder. Sunwoo encourages them, guiding them through the ceremony until they finish each _I do_ with a chaste kiss, new rings decorating their fingers. 

Kevin’s hands cup his cheeks, touch delicate as always their lips meet. He can feel the caress of metal against his skin, the knowledge of the inscription along the inside of the ring threatening a new wave of tears as they kiss to the sound of cheering and crying. He feels like all of those girls in all of those silly rom-com movies, the ones with the kiss and the foot lifting up- and he has to physically restrain himself from doing so in the heat of the moment. 

It’s the soft whisper of love that spreads around him as the snow falls, the heat of Kevin’s forehead pressed against his as family surround them and scream congratulations. None of it matters though, Jacob thinks, as he Kevin pulls him in close, falls into him with an ease of a decade shared between them. 

They have forever between them, the love people dream about lighting a fire underneath them as they pull apart. Jacob truly believes the only thing that matters is Kevin’s hand in his, their fingers entwined and the presence of comforting touches as they make their way out of the snowfall and into the next chapter of their lives. 


End file.
